d20 NPC Wiki:D20 NPCs by Creature Type
This index page lists the NPCs and creatures by their creature type. Aberrations See: Category:Aberration Animals See: Category:Animal Constructs See: Category:Construct Dragons ( ) Elementals See: Category:Elemental Fey See: Category:Fey Giants See: Category:Giant Humanoids Drow See: Category:Drow Dwarves See: Category:Dwarf Elves See: Category:Elf Gnolls See Gnolls and Category:Gnoll Gnomes Bobbynock, Gnome Wizard 9 Enkirdos, Gnome Cleric 6 Krifendorff, gnome fighter 6 Malegornus, Gnome Ranger 6 CR 6 Jenma the Treasure Hunter CR 15 Zerogadizuu, Scout/Blade Bravo CR 13 Thomas Riddleweaver, Gnome Warlock 7 Waywocket "Gearjam" Turen, Gnome rogue 6 Magic Item Maker CR 12 Typical gnomish child Dobby, Gnome with something to Prove(Duskblade5) Goblinoids Also see Category:Goblinoid Half-Elves Cibeb, male half-elf Ftr10/Rog2 Farmus the Frightened, Half-Elf Shadowdancer CR 15 Filise, Half-Elven Rogue 9 Laurent, Half-Elf Gatekeeper Mystagogue CR 20 Roberto and Fredrick, Half-Elven Twins Shadow, half-drow Ranger 1/Sorcerer 10/Fire Savant 1 Sirelanon, Half-elf Wizard 12 Ysdor, half-elven wizard Prinnyus, High priest of Boccob Marshal Fackler, Bishop of St. Cuthbert Miluda, Half Elf Swordsage 4 Wiegraf, Half Elf Duskblade 7 Eleanil, Bard 2 Typical half-elven child Rheah Willowmane, Half-Elf Invisible Blade CR9 Half-Elf Aristocrat1/Bard1 Half-Orcs Halflings Abel, male Halfling Cleric5 of a Death God Trillion, female halfling Brd2 Thimb, Halfling Cleric of a Trickster God Sweetwater Tenderfoot, Halfling Rogue 3 Volna Wisperbreeze, Halfling Warlock 10(Anti-Caster) Vanilla, Halfling Exorcist of the Shiney-Fire CR 20 Tricky Pete, Bishop of Olidammara Lucky Lyle, survivor CR 15 Wee Mang, Halfling Barbarian CR 4 Typical halfling child Iida, Caster Cutie(Sorcerer5) Billywig, Halfling Paladin CR7 Humans Also see Category:Human Kobolds Kobold Boss CR 2 Alooghan, kobold sorcerer 8 Gerimih, Kobold Ranger 5 (CR 2) Hirass, Kobold Adept 8 (CR 5) Hroals, Wererat-Kobold Warrior 2 (CR 2) Kobold Wiz7 Arcana-focused Expert 13 Venerable Kobold Sorcerer 13 Dath'cha, Kobold Paladin 4 Kobold Dragon Shaman CR 4 Yik Yik, Kobold Weasel Rider CR 3 Alaxnil, Expert3 (miner) Stormclaw, Kobold Monk CR3 Tez'la, Kobold mad scientist (CR 10) Kobold mining team CR1 Typical kobold child Orcs Typical orcish child (male) Typical orcish child (female) Bat and board Orc CR 1/2 Orc Guard CR 1 Orc Barbarian 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 Orc Cavalry Barbarian 1 Orc Clr5 Orc Rog3/Ftr2 Orc with DoubleAxe CR 4 Skeetles, Old Orc War 3 (CR 1) The Graven Shield, Orc Fighter 14, CR 15 Other Humanoids Kahar el Sujim, Air Genasi Blade Saint Lizardman Chieftain CR 7 Troglodyte chief Wererat Rogue CR 9 Wererat warrior 2 Wolfen, CR 4 Sssiff, Lizardfolk Hexblade 3 Gormir, Neanderthal Barbarian 5 Imposter, Changeling Rogue 1 Magical Beasts Also see Category:Magical Beast Monstrous Humanoids Also see Category:Monstrous Humanoid *Crocodile-Headed Guard CR 2 *Tchrak'klik, Thrikreen Psychic Warrior 2 *Zimbalon, Centaur Ranger 3 *Aga, Centaur Druid 5(Summoner) *Crushed, Anthrokitty Rogue CR 5 *Red Stephie, Anthrodog Rogue/Wizard CR 5 *Knaw, Anthrorat Rogue/Assassin CR 7 *Kir-Lanan Elite Warrior, Fighter 6 *Elite Minotaur CR 7 *Thri-Kreen ranger CR 8 *Sahuagin Sorcerer 8 *Minotaur Myrmidon, CR 9 *Minotaur Champion CR 10 *"Manyfaces", Doppleganger Rogue 17 *Yuan-Ti Halfblood Ranger10(Archer) *Korak, the Wise Grimlock Barbarian 10 *Greeva Painfinger, Grimlock Rogue/Cleric CR 11 *Stiiff Ruffstone, Grimlock Rogue CR 11 *Velsht Knifetooth, Grimlock Master Thrower CR 11 *Zara, Bunnygirl Barbarian CR 12 *Yuan-Ti Abomination Fighter CR 13 *Merope, Pureblood Yuan-Ti Warlock CR 16 *Kuo-Toa Fisherman CR 17 *Thoopshib, Mad Kuo-Toa CR 23 Oozes Also see Category: Ooze See Living Spells for an index of living spells. *Lesser Testosterone Ooze CR 3 *Dire Hypermitotic Gelatenous Cube CR6 *Elite Advanced Gray Ooze CR 6 *Greater Testosterone Ooze CR 7 *Advanced ochre jelly CR 9 *Giant Ooze Octopus CR9 *Greater Force Ooze CR 14 *Dershan, Giant Id Ooze Octopus Psion 8 CR 14 *The Forgotten Hellfire CR 34 *Bone Ooze (Advanced 60 HD) CR 39 Outsiders Aginor, Fallen Solar Blackguard CR 28 Ankerika, Advanced Half-Fey Succubus Fiend of Blasphemy CR 17 Balthazar the Bookkeeper, imp expert 3 CR 3 Dagda, Yagnoloth, Brb4 Danukan-Ryttn the Posessed CR 27 Death, unique creature CR 26 Dragon Ogre Elite Efreet CR 9 Grandael, Succubus Consort to Graz'zt CR 32 Generic Tiefling Soldier (Fighter 3) Tiefling Commander(Fighter 8) Half-Farspawn Udoroot, CR 6 Half-Fiend Minotaur Brb7, CR 12 Ignatious, Flamebrother Hexblade 4 Kafinia, Half-Fiend Annis Hag Priestess CR 14 Kanz'ztera, Advanced Half-Fiend Nymph Thrall of Graz'zt CR 21 Kia, Greater Succubus Tantrist 8 Kiltre, Tiefling Swashbuckler 3 Max Greenrock, NE beguiler 8 Nunian, Legendary Paragon Awakened Cat Rogue 14 Pyros, Azer Monk 6 Rakshasa Sorcerer 3 Siedell, Half-Fiend Samurai 13 Succubus Paladin 6 Tauric Medusa/ Snake CR 11 Tiefling Acolyte of a Fire God CR 3 Ungobulus, Tiefling Warlock 6 Unique Half-Fiend Beholder Fireon, Azer Wizard CR 5 Raharlge, Tiefling Overlord CR 15 Prince Kerath Rempha, Leonal Pal2/Dervish11/Kensai10 Darinious, Fallen Planetar Cleric 2 Quarafent, Efreeti Monk CR 20 Eth'Na, Tiefling Beguiler 4 Human? Alienist CR 20 Rock Lee, Human (Outsider) Monk 20 Farimior, Aasimar Marshal 8 Dargor, Redeemed Villain(Paladin5) Cambion Overlord Hellblade, Half-Fiend Fighter CR15 Plants Petrified Treant CR 9 The Black Brambles, Paragon Advanced Blightspawned Awakened Assassin Vine CR 35 Yellow Musk Creeper Zombie Lizardfolk CR 1 Paragon shrieker CR 16 Undead See: Category:Undead Vermin Mosquito Swarm CR 1 Category:D20 Indexes